


Soft Insides

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, I just to pamper Lio, I promised its cute!, Light Angst, M/M, Soft indulgence, and I need to get this out of my system!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Mr Plush is a plush dragon that Galo custom ordered as a gift for Lio and Lio loves it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. To your soft insides

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very self indulgent thing I made because my discord buddies were having a lifetime making angst XD  
> I needed this to heal my broken heart, so bear with me.
> 
> Also, related arts are attached to it too. At the very last row.

It’s been an exhausting mission ever since Galo had put his mind onto this particular project of his. Not to mention it had been hard to get his hands on the particular color he had in his mind since fabric manufacturer was just starting to recover from all the disaster. It was hard enough to find someone willing to coordinate to his wishes. Galo was grateful for the handcrafts lady downtown for willing to accommodate his orders and to get the specific color for it.

The same lady took pity on him with the quest to acquire the fabric and helped him by mentioning she could dye them if Galo can describe what colors he had wanted. And thus it launched into Galo describing the most interesting color combinations that the lady had never dreamt of doing herself. The model of the project itself was not all difficult since Galo could draw a decent blueprint if he put his mind into it.

The only problem was the size of the thing.

Galo helped out when he can among all his firefighting duty and restoration works, even though Miss Kir insisted that she can handle it. Well, who was she to decline help from a passionate young man who wishes the best for his love ones. It took them weeks to get the whole thing done, even with the help of Miss Kir’s own children. They assembled the whole thing together and did a small celebration dance when it didn’t fell apart ten seconds later.

A hefty sum was paid for a job well done and now Galo’s left with how to hide the thing before revealing it on a later special date.

He had managed to tied it down to his bike and transported it back to the station, “Guys! I need help!” while hauling the thing into the break room, with most of his team hanging out in there. Most of them were just killing some time playing cards against humanity but they halted immediately upon seeing what have Galo meant by help.

“What is that? Where did you even get that?” Aina had been eyeing the colorful coat of it as Galo trying to figure out where to hide it, “I ordered it! There’s a lady downtown who was happy to help! Now can anyone tell me where can I hide it!” Said thing was a handmade craft of a dragon that perfectly replicate what Lio had made with Promare when he went crazy on Promepolis that one time. “Why did you even order it to look like that?” Remi argued. “Just because! Hurry! Lio’s gonna be in like in a few minutes!”

“Galo, are you in here?”

That simple question had spurred everyone into action mode as they each grabbed a part of the giant dragon plush and hauled it into the spare storage room, “Goddamit, Galo! Why did you have to make it so huge!?” Aina whisper yelled as she tried to shack the dragon into the tiny space, Varys pushing at her back and Vinny waved his tiny flags in support.

“Don’t you think it’s cute when Lio would snuggle with it?” Galo was pushing the head, cramping it through the door frame and finally snap the door shut and Remi locked it with his keys, just in time for Lio to stroll into the space and catching them in a really suspicious manner, “Is……Everything ok in here?”

“Oh, everything’s fine. Just peachy!” Lucia yelled out as she hurriedly scrambled off to hide in her lab, “Nothing to worry about!” Vinny squeaked as he ran after her. The rest of them were just laughing awkwardly at themselves, “It’s nothing, just fine.” Lio stared at them, “You guys are acting weirder than usual…… Should I be worry about it?”

“Nope! Nothing you have to worry about, firebug! Come on, let’s see what you need me for!” Galo swept him into an embrace as he stirred Lio away from the crime scene, ignoring how Aina and Remi grumbling about it was Galo being weird. Varys just laughed heartily while trying to pacify his friends.

* * *

It was only two days later that Lio got to see what had all Burning Rescue members all flustered like chickens with a fox in the coop. He and Galo went separate ways due to their priorities as Lio had to organize something for the ex-Burnish community and Galo was scheduled to check in for in case of fire outbreaks.

When Lio finally got back to the apartment, where he now permanently shared with Galo ever since they had established their relationship with each other, it was dark on the inside. He assumed Galo wasn’t home yet but it was weird. Lio didn’t remember Galo being scheduled for a late shift.

He unlocked the door and dropped his jacket on the back of the couch, flipping the lights on along as he walked to the bedroom. Flicking the lights on, his gaze locked on the item that was previously not on the bed.

It almost took up all the space with how it was curled up like a python on the mattress, yellowish eyes looking back at him in a funny and silly way. Lio approached it, fingers pressed onto the soft cotton that sank at his touch yet bounced back when he removed them. The pink and bluish gradient of the body made him feeling teary at the nostalgia of what he had lost and gained these past few months. Lio picked up the dragon from its head, cradling it into his arms and buried his head to the neck.

The dragon smelled like clean fabric and so soft that Lio could not resisted squeezing it a bit.

Oh, it even got little claws on it.

Lio was dragging it out of the bedroom when Galo crashed right into the door in his haste to get into the house, “Aww! You beat me to it. I was hoping to have it be a surprise.” He hid a smile behind the dragon’s head as Galo pouted cutely at the entrance, “It was a nice surprise.” He commented, hoped to placated Galo’s disappointment of not actually giving the gift himself, “Pray tell. What’s the occasion?”

It had Galo looked at him like he grew a second head, “You don’t remember what day is today?”

Lio though back hard. It was a Wednesday and the date’s not anywhere near their birthdays or any holidays that Lio caught up with how Galo drilled them to his brain. “Sorry, did I forget some important event today?”

“It’s our six month anniversary! I was planning to surprise you with this little guy here!” He was shedding tears by now but Lio could tell it was all exaggeration. He bopped the dragon’s muzzle to Galo’s face in a faux kiss, “You did surprise me.” And wrapped his arms around Galo’s neck for a hug, “Thank you. I love it so much.” His voice was a little watery.

Galo held him tightly in his arms, one large palm cupped the back of Lio’s head, the other around his waist. Warm wetness dripped onto his shoulder as he cooed lovingly, “Glad you love it. There, there.” Galo planted soft kisses to Lio’s temple, trailing his lips to the corner of his eyes to kiss away the tears and further down to rosy cheeks and soft plump lips.

Quiet moan sounded through the silent room as Galo suckled on Lio’s lower lip before giving it a farewell peck. He looked better now, all rosy cheeks and swollen lips but a happy smile while hugging the huge dragon.

“Did you think of a name for him?”

Mr Plush, as named by the courtesy of Lio, was now officially part of the Thymos-Fotia or Fotia-Thymos household. You can always catch sight of Mr Plush as long as Lio is in vicinity. The guy practically dragged the toy everywhere he went in the house. Lio hugged the thing like a security blanket in his sleep, the dragon’s long body curled around him like a protective barrier. It made Galo gushed like crazy and let’s not forget about the photos he took when he caught Lio sleeping with Mr Plush.

Lio would drag Mr Plush from the bedroom to the kitchen when he woke up in the morning, being roused by the fragrant of breakfast, rubbing his tired eyes like a sleepy child. It made Galo’s heart all warm and fluttery.

But on the downside, Lio was a tad bit attached to the plush.

There was an attempt where Galo was trying to put Mr Plush into the laundry, just to have Lio growling at him like he’s an animal and clutching the plush in a deadly grip. To be honest, it scared Galo. Only after an hour of coaxing, sweet talking and a promise that Mr Plush would be return that Galo was able to get the plush all clean and warm after a trip to the overly cramp washing machine and dryer. Lio forgave him in favor of having the dragon all warm and soft afterwards.

There were some secrets that Lio never confided to anyone, not even to his close friends to spare them from worrying him. The truth is that Lio never did fully recover from the past events until he lost his Promare. There’s always been a tiny voice talking in a murmur at the back of his mind, telling him they want to burn, burn, burn, but now it was too quiet.

Lio dealt with the silence by burying himself into work, but he could only overworked himself for so long before Meis decided to hog tied him and had Gueira sent him back home to Galo. And Galo, while not truly understood how Lio feel about the quiet, he did his best to fill up the empty space with idle talks, sometimes it even got him to banter back playfully.

He missed it. The Promare.

They had been a part of him for so long it felt like losing a part of his soul.

Lio had had a panic attack once when he was left alone in the quiet home for too long, he learnt to counter it by having the television on for background noises, so that he could pretend.

Now, Lio was forced to have a day off, enforced by Meis once again as he was caught trying to sneak the documents to sign. He was sitting on the bed hugging Mr Plush close and bored to tears with nothing to do. With the silence, down went his though as it dragged themselves to the darkest pits, Lio was no stranger to his always overworking brain. Without work to distract, his brain decided it was the best moment to let the anxiety to leak its poison.

For living along with noise most of his live, Lio could very well spiral to deep end with silence. Was he not good enough? What had he done wrong? Why wasn’t he any stronger so that people won’t get hurt? He questioned himself as leader of Mad Burnish before, now it extended to how he would fare as a normal human. Did Galo really want him? Surely he could get someone better than Lio. He feared that he won’t be able to live up to Galo’s expectation in the long run with all the negative thoughts running around, and then –

Gao~

“Huh?” What was……

Gao~ Lio pulled away from Mr Plush, holding him at arm length. Wet fuchsia eyes squinted at the dragon before he tighten his hold on it, and the dragon went “Gao~” He was surprised since he never knew Mr Plush came with a build-in voice box. Lio gave it a few more experimental squeezes and without a fail, the dragon replied in that cutesy voice of it in synch of Lio’s squeezes.

Somehow the soft roars of Mr Plush seemed to comfort Lio when he snuggled with it, listening to the growls smoothing his anxiety away. Lio was in a better mood when Galo came back from work.

Gao~

“Huh? Where did that come from?” Lio squished Mr Plush again to get him emit the sound again, all the while smiling. Galo was happy that Lio was not looking as depress as he felt sometimes after being left alone, “Aww, that cute. Never knew you could do this, Mr Plush.” He passed the Thai take out for Lio to unpack as he went for a shower. Galo was halfway rinsing his hair before he remembered that he did not have a voice box installed in Mr Plush.

* * *

“It’s very, very faint but……” Lucia whirled around on her chair after staring at her monitor hard and long, Mr Plush stationed next to her inside a machine. “Congratulations.”

“Huh? Why?” Galo asked all confused and Lio was getting anxious about the whole thing.

“Idiot. Did you even see what’s on the screen?” She pointed to the data projecting on the monitor, “Seems familiar? That’s right. You have seen them before roughly half a year ago. They are burnish flare signals or the proper term would be Promare energy signal.”

It exactly explained nothing. “I thought we sent all of them back to their home planet. Why is it still doing here?”

“How would I know? You’re the one who actually had a connection with them so ask yourself.” Lio left the two to their bickering as he retrieved Mr Plush from the analysis machine. A soft gao squeaked from the plush as Lio gave it a squeeze, “……Thank you.”

For being here with me.


	2. Mr Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From how Mr Plush viewed his world.

I was just a toy, made by professional hands to the shape of a nonexistence animal.

When I first came to the world, it was by the hands of a clumsy firefighter that had no experience on hand crafting. He had employed a woman to make me, gave me my form as I was born to this world.

I am a plush toy. A big one.

The firefighter had mentioned I was made for a lover in mind, my form was what they had experienced together. While I do not understand it, I do know that I was made with love.

I never did had the chance to see my intended owner on the first day the firefighter brought me home since I was quiet rudely stored into a cramped space with no light for almost two days! And when I was finally released, he then strapped me on his back as he ride back home. Can you imagine how scary that is with how long my body is?

I was only safe when he settled me onto the soft white mattress of his bed and set me to coil up, then I was left alone in the quiet space until late into the night. I think the firefighter was to be back earlier but he probably got caught up, so I was greeted by another human.

And he was beautiful.

He felt for the softness of my body before picking me up by the head and buried his face in my neck, squeezing me tightly in his arms. Have I reminded you of something? You seemed a little sad……

His lover, the firefighter got home when he was dragging me out of the bedroom. The firefighter was pouting while complaining he was supposed to reveal the surprise. But my owner had me bopped his face in a kiss. Not that I minded. My owner’s lover is a handsome man. He was happy yet sad as he cried into his lover’s shoulder, both hugging each other hard. I felt like I was interrupting their moment, but I am a plush, so I can’t really do anything about it. Before I knew it, my owner had pulled back and I had the pleasure of witnessing the soft smile dawned on his face.

Oh dear…… I’m afraid I’m falling for this couple.

* * *

I had been christened the name Mr Plush all so lovingly by my master.

There’s never been a moment where I strayed from my master as he would take me anywhere he went in the house. I spend most of my time being in his arms when he went through the house, then I would be left on the comfy bed as both of them went out for work. Sometimes my owner would stay at home, another time it would be his lover and there were the rare moment when both of them were off. My master’s name was Lio and his lover was Galo, my creator.

Lio would hug me in his sleep, letting me double as a blanket with my body curled around him. I am proud of my body, being long enough to wrap my master and my creator together. There was even once where I got to wrap master’s friends together with him.

Master had grown fairly attached to me. It was proven that he resisted quiet fiercely when my creator had tried to retrieve me for a washing trip. It took him an hour of coaxing in order to get me out of my owner’s grip. I must say I am due for a wash, I wished to be present at my best at all times. While my journey in the washing machine and dryer was not as pleasant as one would think, but the end of it was what it purpose was for.

I felt clean and soft and warm.

However, master would get incredibly lonely when he’s at home alone most of the time.

I tried my best to comfort him, but my soft body could only do so much to ease him. It was really quiet in the house, with only dripping of the tap and tweeting of the birds outside. The silence drove master crazy and it shown.

Please don’t hide yourself, master. I want to help. I hate it when you would hide how you truly feel when you’re in the present of others. Can’t you see you are loved by the people around you? I wish…… I wish I could speak to you. To tell you how loved you are.

_Do you truly wished for it?_

Huh? Did somebody talked?

_Do you wished to speak to him?_

Are you talking to me? Of course I would! I love him! As much as my creator did! I was made with the same amount of love from my creator!

_A miracle shall befall upon. Make use of it wisely._

Wait, what do you meant by that!? Wait!

Gao~

A soft growl was heard in the empty space. Master had a confused look on him as he pulled away from me. Gao~ Another growl, this time it came from me. Master had then squeezed me a couple times more, with a growl accompanying each squeeze. Surprise, surprise for the both of us, seeing I originally did not have a voice box installed inside.

When my voice was presented to my creator, he did not notice at first but that was a common occurrence seeing he was an idiot. He only did realize when he shot out of the shower without wrapping a towel and got a pillow to the face for indecency.

* * *

They took me to visit Lucia for a checkup. It’s been a while since I saw my creator’s friends. They were still as vibrant as always. Lucia had Lio put me into a container which she labeled as analysis machine and let the machine ran its course.

The result was not what they expecting.

I’ll admit that I do not understand a word they speak, but when master said thank you at me…… I think I finally understand what was going on.

It came with a small wish and was rewarded with an equally small miracle.

I hope I can stay by their sides for as long as they wished for me to stay…… After all, I am but a toy.

I am Mr Plush, a giant dragon plush toy made with love and filled with love.

I love you, my dear master and my creator. 


End file.
